Generally, in the case of a multilayer structure including a multilayer thin film such as a semiconductor, various measurement methods are used for inspecting a performance factors such as a film thickness, a surface shape, and a refractive index of a film.
A method of measuring a thickness and a shape using an interferometer is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0916618.
Meanwhile, there are a method of analyzing a thickness and a refractive index by light being made perpendicularly incident on a measurement object and detecting an intensity of light reflected from the measurement object, and a method of measuring a thickness and a refractive index by light being made obliquely incident on a measurement object and analyzing polarization and intensity of light reflected from the measurement object, instead of a method using the interferometer.
However, since conventional devices for measuring a film thickness, a refractive index, and a surface shape are independently formed according to the above-described application manner, there is a disadvantage in that an integrated structure, which can be selectively used according to a required specification such as a level of accuracy required for a measurement object, cannot be provided.